real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Beale
Theodore Robert Beale (born August 21, 1968), also known as Vox Day, is an American far-right activist, writer, publisher, and video game designer. He has been described as a white supremacist, a misogynist, and part of the Alt-Right. Beale went into video game development, which led to him writing science fiction, and social commentary with a focus on issues of religion, race, and gender. He became active in the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America, from which he was expelled, and was a central figure in the "Rabid Puppies" controversy involving the Hugo Awards for science fiction. He is active in publishing being a founding member of Castalia House. Biography Beale is mainly known for blogging in support of alt-right, neo-fascist, and white supremacist politics (even having gone so far as to sympathize with the Norwegian terrorist Anders Behring Breivik). Vox ironically refutes claims of being a white supremacist or Neo-Nazi by asserting that he is American Indian in ancestry and merely supports the principles of ultra-nationalism (though ironically this would make him a race traitor and "cuck" by his own standards). Vox also goes by the alias "Supreme Dark Lord" on Twitter (which interestingly appears to be the name of a character from AliceSoft, a Japanese hentai video game). In the past, Vox claimed to be a libertarian, which is likewise ironic due to his support of far-right authoritarian politics (such as stating that he believes all non-Christian religions in the West should be banned by the state). On the whole, Vox is rather hypocritical and inconsistent in his views (such as him attacking atheistic evolution on one hand, while at the same using evolutionary psychology and social Darwinism to justify him viewing women as intended only to be sexual property). The only consistent theme to Vox's views is that he always picks the most offensive and lunatic-fringe views possible, likely hoping to thrive off of the controversy to generate views for his blog (given that he's virtually unknown from his mediocre writing and music careers, riding the "alt-right" bandwagon is likely the only way he manages to stay in the spotlight). Beyond that, Vox has also dabbled in other fringe subjects including vaccine denialism, racism, fundamentalist Christian apologetics, Holocaust denialism, the manosphere and pickup artist communities (he has written articles for Return of Kings), moon landing denialism, and other conspiracy theories in general. He is the son of former WorldNetDaily pundit and convicted tax evader Robert Beale. Vox Day does not write for WND however (possibly due to being too fringe-right even by their standards) and writes instead on his own blogs, including "Vox Popoli," and "Alpha Game Plan" on which he attempts to "disprove" atheism, environmentalism, and liberalism through extensive use of poorly-thought out attacks. He also wrote the book The Irrational Atheist: Dissecting the Unholy Trinity of Dawkins, Harris, and Hitchens, which pioneered some of the most popular methods of "debating" atheists (mostly just calling them names). He is happy to be considered part of the neoreactionary movement, though he ridicules the term "dark enlightenment" as media hype. He claims to be a member of Mensa and to have an IQ "Over the so-called 'genius' threshhold." If true, this demonstrates at least one of two things: Showcasing how allegedly smart people can make a living saying very stupid things, or that the IQ test is severely overrated as a measure of actual intellectual capacity. He is the epitome of evidence that not all artists are sensible, intelligent people, contrary to stereotype. He is also the only person to be kicked out of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America in its nearly fifty year history. By virtue of being extra scientific, Beale has also attempted to coin the neologisms "scientodofic", "scientistry" and "scientody" defining their meaning as oversimplified kindergarten versions of the established term "scientific method", plus the odd insistence that the concept of a scientific consensus is in fact ad populum ideological bullying for the very reason of not being, quote: "based on scientody". That is; for not being somehow based on the very word that has yet to be given a working definition. Vox is also known for attempting to harass or cyber-stalk his critics by recruiting his blog followers as his own "personal army" of trolls, another example of irony and hypocrisy on his part, as he engages in the same bullying and pro-censorship tactics he accuses "SJWS" of masterminding. Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Artistic Category:Totalitarians Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Jingoists Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinist Category:Jerks Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Dimwits Category:Paranoid Category:Vocal Villains Category:Irony Category:Egotist Category:Bully Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Ableist Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islamophobes Category:Stalker